


Vortex of Musings IN SPAAACE!!!

by Curuchamion



Series: X-UNIT [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Puns, Crossover, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Get a title from a random title generator.<br/>2: Add "IN SPAAAACE!!!" to the end.<br/>3: Write a drabble!</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/92856.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vortex of Musings IN SPAAACE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Memed from InfiniteViking.
> 
> In this 'verse, the Brigadier founded and leads the X-Men, instead of UNIT. Current team members: Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, Dr Liz Shaw (Scientific Advisor), Logan (Wolverine), Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Ororo Munro (Storm). Also, the Blackbird has spacefaring capability in this 'verse.

"Okay, that was weird," said Kitty Pryde, setting the Blackbird on autopilot. "What _was_ that, anyway?"

"As far as I can tell," Dr Liz Shaw replied, still flipping switches and pushing buttons on the high-tech spy plane's console from her co-pilot's seat, "it was an accidental buildup of rotational momentum in the aliens' telepathic matrix. It's lucky we were nearby, or it could have swallowed the planet just like it nearly swallowed us before we got it reversed."

Kurt Wagner and Piotr Rasputin, seated at the back of the plane, shared a glance of complete puzzlement.

"English, please, Dr Shaw?" Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart requested crisply.

"Yeah," Logan added, "some of us don't speak sci-fi as our first language, ya know."

Kitty twisted around in her seat and explained, "She said it was sort of a telepathic vortex thing. Like a whirlpool of thought."

"So... sort of a brain drain, huh?" Logan asked.

Everybody groaned.


End file.
